Tenshi no Ookami
by ichigo no koi
Summary: Remember the saying be careful what you wish for. Well that's what Shuuhei gets when he had ends up with an tenshi ookami named Ichigo as his partner to save the world. Warnings: yaoi, and crossover with Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone my names tier and I am a newbie to fan fiction stuff so uh let's get a crack lacking

Renji(pops outs of nowhere) crack lacking where did u get that from?!

Tier-Chan(hugs Renji and kisses him on the lips) Renji! And oi don't talk about my talking! Oh well will u be with me during the story.(giving puppy dog eyes)

Renji(sighs): fine yes.

Tier-Chan: Renji please do the disclaimer.

Renji: Tier-Chan does not own bleach or me at all if she did she wouldn't be having me doing this. Plus, I'll be able to go out with Ichigo.

Tier-Chan: u wanna go out Ichigo that's awesome Renji u just made my day now on with the story.

Shuuhei Hisagi was your average 15 year old boy with a muscled body with a tattooed number of 69 over his left cheek and 3 three scars on his right side of his face and a tattooed of gray stripe on the bridge of his nose and also have short shaggy black hair; he lived an normal everyday life. "My god it's the same old thing everyday go to school and then gotta go to work man I wish something would just happen." Shuuhei said to himself. When he looked up at the stars something looked like something was hurling towards him coming at him like a speed of light. As soon he was about to panic the object slow down; as soon it slow down. It slowly went straight to him and he out straight his arms and caught it.

As he looked at what was in arms he gasped and saw the most beautiful being in his arms. The being had bright orange hair, lithe form, soft tanned skinned, and at the top of the being head was made Shuuhei even more shocked was pierces black wolf ears at the of this person head. He set the person good look at it. What he noticed besides the ears and hair was a tail that was black as the night; also a black diamond on his forehead and white stripes under both of the person's eyes. He heard shuffling before him and looked into said persons eyes. Looking straight at him was cat slits honey brown eyes; when the being stand up it confirmed it was a boy.

When the boy looked at him; his whole faced bright and a blushed adore his cheeks. Shuuhei had only one thought in mind cute, before he started asking questions the boy lounged himself at Shuuhei and started rubbing his cheek against Shuuhei's cheek purring happily. "What the hell wrong with this guy?" Shuuhei thought to himself. "Oi what's your name?" he asked. The boy stopped rubbing his cheek against Shuuhei. "My name's Ichi Berry Ichigo what's your name master?" said the boy now named Ichigo. "My name's Shuuhei. Shuuhei Hisagi and what exactly are you?" asked Shuuhei. "I'm your Tenshi Ookami Shuuhei-sama!" Ichigo said cheerfully. Shuuhei blinked about 3 times to comprehend what Ichigo had just said. Then there was a powerful howl through out area where Shuuhei and Ichigo was. "Seems like aniki found me" Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo: What the heck's up with my name and why am I OCC?!

Tier-Chan: Because your cute that way anyway your just very submissive that's all.

Renji: I agreed(puts his arms around Ichigo's shoulders) so when do I come in the story?

Tier-Chan: Probably next chapter.

Tier-Chan: Oh yeah please review and tell me what you think PLEASE!!

Renji and Ichigo: Ja-na!

Tier-Chan: I'll give cookies who can help me figure out who's Ichigo's aniki is? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Tier-Chan: Okay so on last chapter that was terribly short. Sorry about that( sheepishly grins and sweat-drops). Well um, so about the characters being OCC once the story progress I'll say around almost at the end of this chapter and the third, etc. They'll be back into their original characters. As for the person who put up that review with the no name, in case you have noticed this is my fan fiction and don't criticize my work like that besides, this is my first time doing this. Besides I am a huge fan of Bleach and Naruto too.

Chibi-Naru: Yeah! I'm going to be in the story! Nyu!(jumps up and down)

Tier-Chan: Um not until like into third chapter.(sweat drops)

Chibi-Naru: (stops jumping up and down) But still. And it's 'bout time you update! Nyu!

Tier-Chan: I know I had just gotten a job from and I've been busy too from the job I've gotten.

Renji: (enters the room and stares at the chibi-naru)

Chibi-Naru: (stares back)

Renji: (smirks) So you're the famous Naruto that has over 100,000 fan fictions am I right? (picks up chibi-naru and starts hugging and kissing him) 

Chibi-Naru: (blushing madly from the kisses and hugs from Renji) Nyu! Tier-Chan, Bya-chan! Help!! Nyu!

Tier-Chan: Renji you pervert! Not yet! Plus I didn't pair you up with him at all.

Renji: So I don't get to have the yummy little blonde then?

Tier-Chan: no cause Naruto is a seme in my story and he is paired with Byakuya

Tier-Chan: Byakuya can you do the disclaimer please?

Byakuya: Gladly.

Disclaimer: Tier-Chan a.k.a Ichigo no koi does not own Bleach nor Naruto at all.

Warnings : contains yaoi, language, pervertedness, cross dressing, character bashing in later chapters.

Renji: Now onto the story!

_Thoughts _**"**Speak Damn it!" 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_What's that howling noise?_ Shuuhei thought to himself. When he looked down in his arms which is full of the tenshi; he looked liked as if he was deep in thought. "Ichigo?" he murmured softly into black wolf ears, Ichigo's ears twitched slightly and a blushed was form in his cheeks. Then Ichigo suddenly remove himself from Shuuhei's arms and off his lap. As he stood up a red and black glow began to form around his body.

Shuuhei sat down there as Ichigo began to glowing in front of him. Glow began to brighten, then it changed into ribbons. The ribbons wrapped themselves around Ichigo's body and a bright light was shined. Shuuhei shield his eyes from the bright light. He gasped a what Ichigo was wearing: a button white shirt, a plaited (?) black and pink skirt with a two studded belts tilted to the side of his hips, at the end of the skirt is frilly, pink and black stripes stockings can see through at top of the black boot, around his neck is a spike choker and huge white angelic wings spread out behind him.

The huge white angel wings what amazes Shuuhei the most. "I guess he wasn't kidding about being an Tenshi Ookami stuff." Shuuhei said to himself. Before he could do anything much less say something. A huge white blur past him and Ichigo, but stopped in front of Ichigo. As he looked up he saw a huge white wolf with beautiful demonic yellow eyes; the wolf was big as a tiger or even bigger than that. When he got up he saw something or someone was riding on the wolf 's back. "Yo! You must be Shiro's little brother. Am I'm right." the new comer said. Shuuhei was taken aback by the voice because he know that voice all to well.

"The hell Renji is that you?" Shuuhei asked. "Huh Shuuhei is that you? I haven't seen ya in long time since after middle school." the new comer now maned Renji jumped off the huge white wolf. Suddenly a huge bright sparkling white started to form around it. The paws turned into pale white hands with black painted claws and then the furry arm turned into pale arm. Chest and stomach turned into a tight leather belly top showing smooth pale skin.The back changed into black baggy pants with studded belt and chest with huge black angel wings.

Face changed into the exact copy of Ichigo's face expect it is pale and also the eyes are demonic yellow."Man Ren-sama have you gotten heavier? Cause my back's killin' me ." the pale being receive an glare from it's master. Shuuhei took in Renji's appearance the last time he saw the red headed teen was in middle school on the last day of school.(Tier-chan: they're almost 16 years old) The teen is the same height as him as he looked at the face he noticed tatoo's on the red head's face. "Renji you changed a lot since the last time I saw you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know haven't I." he said with a grin showing his fangs. While Renji and Shuuhei were talking Ichigo ran up to older brother and jumped into Shiro's arms. Shiro was taken surprised by the tenshi at first and hugged his ouoto(?) back Ichigo inhaled his older brother's scent reminding him of what a great childhood he had when his was ounger. He looked up into his aniki's eyes say the happiness and joyed in them and gave him smile that would melt anyone's cold heart.(Byakuya: yeah right. Tier-chan: Hey you not the author so shut-up! Back to the story ) Ichigo let go of his aniki "How did get a Master aniki?" asked the strawberry blonde. "Well it started 'bout 6 months ago I heard a soul calling out to me to cure its surferring from the lonilness (?) as soon I got to earth he caught me just the same the way Shuuhei-sama caught you (insert Ichigo's blush here). After a few months of learning how too control our powers; we learned everything from our dislike to likes eventually grow into love between us. I loved every bit of our moments together." said Shiro with loveness in his voice and eyes. Ichigo figured that his big brother was happy and was in loved with his master which was very common among tenshi animals. Ichigo looked at his Master Shuuhei and thought that his handsome which the orange haired ookami to blushed a beet red. Shuuhei looked at the tenshi, his bright red face he heard Renji chuckled from beside him. "He's adorable Suuhei" "I know, but for some odd reason I feel very strong conncection towards him and I just met him about an hour ago." Shuuhei sighed. Renji put a comforting hand on his shoulder that what he supposed to feel towards the tenshi and plus to fight something called yukai hollows, but he said he'll explained that later. "Well it was nice seeing you again Shuuhei, but tommrow's our first day of school. Plus, you probably might want to head home, because if your tired Ichigo will feel the exact same thing as you." said Renji. "Shirosaki Berry (recives a glare from Shiro. Tier-chan: What I loved doing that to you and Ichigo's name! ;) Kurosaki I command thee to show your true beautifull nature and come to my needs!" yelled Renji. A black and white began to form around Shiro's body, then his whole entire body changed into the huge white wolf from earlier. Renji hoped onto his back and waved at Ichigo and Shuuhei both waved back at him. Shuuhei turned and looked at Ichigo's face, then noticed how kissable Ichigo's lips were and wondered how soft it will feel on his. Shuuhei blushed from his thoughts; "Hey Ichigo. Why don't we head home together okay?" asked the raven haired shaggy teen. The tenshi looked at his Master with his honey brown slitted eye's;held out his hand this Master and said "Alright let's go Shuuhei-sama", said Ichigo. Shuuhei looked at his hand and smiled held his hand grabbed Ichigo's as they touched a white light formed around them and then a red and black striped ribboned form around their joined hands caressing them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuuhei knew from that moment on he'll protect the tenshi and fall in loved with the beautiful creature before him. Ichigo knows he'll be very happy and loved from his Master as he sticks by his side. Shuuhei pulled the tenshi into his storng arms hugged him with all his might picked him up bridal style; somehow and sameway he jumped from rooftop to rooftop he thought it has something to with to do with the ookami in his arms. Ichigo have his face buried in Shuuhei's shirt cause of the blush he has on his face and inhaled the musky scent of his Master. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tier-Chan: Okay that's the end of Chapter2 okay on Chapter3 there will be a lemon no not between Shuuhei and Ichigo or Renji and Shirosaki. It's surprised you have to wait and see on the next chapter. And I'm going to sleep good night! : ) R&R! now I must z.z.z.z.z.z.z.z.


End file.
